In your eyes
by sesshysdarkkitten
Summary: Your eyes are the windows to your soul. To your innermost thoughts. A collection of poems about Inuyasha characters through the eyes of an outsider. R&R. All opinions welcome.
1. In Your Eyes: Inuyasha

**_In your eyes I see it_**

**_The will. The courage. The sadness._**

**_The heartache which causes your heart_**

**_to be torn in two_**

**_In your eyes, there is a pain_**

**_A longing to be accepted,_**

**_by family and non-family_**

**_In your eyes, I can tell_**

**_In a world full of sadness and war_**

**_You are torn between good and evil_**

**_If you choose one, the other will_**

**_Be lost forever_**

**_In those beautiful golden-yellow eyes,_**

**_There is a sadness_**

**_Hidden beneath the exterior of a strength_**

**_Or could it be denial?_**

****

* * *

**A/n: So whaddaya think. Plz r&r and suggest who should be next. **


	2. Crimson Red Eyes: Kagura

**_Crimson red eyes hold so many emotions_**

**_Fear, desire, determination and regret_**

**_Fear of a man who can destroy you at a moment's notice_**

**_Desire for an unrequited love of a certain demon Lord_**

**_Determination to be as free as the wind_**

**_Regrets of all the horrors she was forced to carry out_**

**_Merely 'cause she'd die if she refused_**

**_Crimson red eyes shed tears as she floated away_**

**_Her proposition rejected by the only man who could help_**

**_Help free her from her hellish nightmare_**

**_So that she may live without worry of her heart being destroyed…literally_**

**_By the very man who created her_**

**_It pains her to know that her only freedom lies in either his death or her own_**

**_Crimson red eyes of evil_**

**_But if you'd look close enough_**

**_Took the time to really listen_**

**_To really understand_**

**_All she really feels is loneliness_**

**_And if she had a friend to talk to_**

**_Not just her fellow detachments_**

**_She'd feel a whole lot better_**

**_Shining crimson eyes_**

**_Call out to you_**

**_I am the wind…and I am free_**

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe I forgot this author's note, lol. How silly of me. Plz r&r. All opinions welcome and suggestions to who should be next are greatly accepted. Thanks.**


	3. In Your Eyes: Kagome

**_Your eyes hold mixed emotions_**

**_They show your true innocence_**

**_Your undying love for a certain Hanyou_**

**_Your unconditional love for your family_**

**_Total devotion to your friends_**

**_Yet you are torn between two worlds_**

**_Past and Present_**

**_You cannot and will not abandon either_**

**_If you choose the Past, you will leave your family forever_**

**_If you choose to stay in your own time, you will always worry_**

**_Wondering 'What if?'_**

**_So you select both_**

**_Though you've fallen behind in your own time as a result_**

**_But you know deep down, that it is worth it_**

**_You may seem weak, but you are strong_**

**_If you weren't, you'd have given up a long time ago_**

**_Given up on the search for the jewel shards_**

**_Given up on the Hanyou you love_**

**_And thus leaving him to run to one_**

**_Who cannot love and care for him the way you can_**

**_You, Kagome, never give up on anything_**

**_Although sometimes you are depressed enough to_**

**_None of the pain and heartache matters_**

**_Because you always forgive him_**

**_And you still believe it is all worth it_**

**_For, if it wasn't worth it_**

**_If it wasn't your fate_**

**_Your destiny_**

**_You'd have hit the bottom of the well_**

**_Instead of passing through_**

**_Beginning the journey_**

**_But wouldn't it be a shocker_**

**_To one day wake up_**

**_And realize all your journeys were a dream?_**

**_A dream induced by falling into a well_**

**_And being knocked unconscious._**

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Like? Have an opinion? Please review if you read. I may just return the favor :) All opinions are welcome_.  
_**


	4. Behind Queer Eyes: Jakotsu

**_Behind his queer eyes, there is a longing_**

**_A longing similar to a half-breed's_**

**_But different all the while_**

**_That longing is acceptance_**

**_He wishes for acceptance by all_**

**_Family, friends, alliances and acquaintances_**

**_Acceptance from all past, present and future lovers_**

**_Who had or will have assumed him to be female_**

**_His beautiful grey eyes shine when he's excited_**

**_Cloud over when he's downtrodden_**

**_Glaze when overcome with lust_**

**_Widen with fear_**

**_Do not shun him for choosing to love other men_**

**_Embrace him with an open mind and an understanding_**

**_That every person wishes to be loved by those they are close to_**

**_No matter what their sexual preference may be_**

**_Do not judge him for his heart's desires_**

**_As his beautiful grey eyes peer over his sleeping comrades_**

**_He realizes something_**

**_He has achieved all the acceptance he could ever want_**

**_And nothing, not even death, could take that away from him._**

* * *

**A/N: -A Jakotsu special suggestion from KaguraFuujinnomai- Like what you read? Have an opinion? Let me know what ya think and who should be next. Enjoy! Please click the little blue button & review :)_  
_**


	5. Soulless black eyes: Kanna

_**Soulless black eyes stare at you**_

_**With no signs of feeling**_

_**Not a hint of any emotions in those opal pools**_

_**She carries around a small mirror**_

_**It holds the souls of many**_

_**Perhaps her own soul has been trapped inside**_

_**Her presence goes completely undetected**_

_**She has no presence to detect**_

_**She seems merely an illusion**_

_**The way she disappears and reappears elsewhere**_

_**It's as if she's a ghost instead of a cast-off**_

_**Does she even know how to feel?**_

_**She speaks softly as if afraid to be heard**_

_**Low and ever so slightly cracked**_

_**If only to warn her crimson-eyed sibling to take caution**_

_**She remains forever loyal to her master**_

_**For he could end her life at any given time**_

_**Soulless eyes can be a good attribute**_

_**Any feeling she may have will never reach them**_

_**He heart is free to feel whatever it may**_

_**But she will always appear unfazed**_

_**The true epitome of bottled emotions**_

_**Impossible to decipher**_

_**Poor thing should consider a smile**_

_**At least once in her life**_

_**After all, she is still a child, right?**_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, it probably isn't my best, but I thought I'd try and do something to make up for my writer's block on Taking over me. To anyone who happens to read this: R & R plz. (that goes for any other stories, too) Who should I write next?  
**


End file.
